DemonRealms
DemonRealms (DR) is a server vault persistent world. Introduction A demonic war rages on the continent of Exule. The city of Franser has been destroyed, and Port Ever is on the brink of destruction. Everyone's leaving by boat to the more peaceful kingdown of Redvale. But is it as peaceful as said? Originally based on Mystic Realms by: Daniel vd Akker and others. Connecting Information DemonRealms can be found in the PW Story room of Gamespy. * Direct connect IP address: 212.227.76.64 * Expansions: SoU + HotU * Patch: 1.68 * Level limit: 40 * Player limit: 36 * Vault type: Server vault * Enforce Legal Character: Yes * Item level restriction: Yes * PvP mode: Party Gameplay This is information a player should know before logging on to DR. LIsted below are specific changes that the staff has made to scripts as well as standard items and spells. Also, importantly, listed below are the rules! Read these before playing! Script Changes * Find Traps: This spell now only find the traps and does not disable them. * Greater Restoration: As original except it heals a maximum of half the maximum hit points of the target. * Heal, Harm, Mass Heal: Will heal/harm a minimum of 150 hit points. Casters over level 15 will do 10 hp extra damage/healing for each level. * Time stop: Only people in the current area are caught in the time stop effect. (so no more module stopping annoying effect) * True Seeing: Changed so that user gets the following effects: See Invisibility, ultravision, spot skillpoints raised by 1.5*caster level, listen skill raised by 1 point per caster level. Also, using true seeing from a scroll will only give ultravision and see invisible, not the skill raises. * Prayer: This spell does not affect neutral players anymore, only enemies and players in the caster's party. * Gust of wind: This spell no longer dispels area of effect spells it should not dispel (e.g. dragon fear, blade barrier). * Poison Weapon: Assassins and blackguards (who get the Use Poison feat), have the duration of poison last as long as their class levels in hours. For example, a level 1 blackguard / level 2 assassin gets 3 hours of usage from his poison. * Devastating critical has been disabled. * Items granting immunity have been altered to have skill bonuses or have been removed from the module. * There are no permanent haste items or permanent true seeing items. * Resurrection scrolls and Greater Restoration scrolls have been removed from stores. You still may find them while adventuring! * Pickpocket has been changed. * Shout chat function has been disabled. Rules (v 2.3) In order to keep DR as sane as possible, these are the rules we have implemented to make it as fair as possible for everyone. They are not open for debate. They are not inclusive and subject to change. But they are the basis. Have fun and enjoy DR !! * Class Restrictions: None. We removed them all for now. Fear the DMS if all you make is ubers. We will respond with better encounters. * Character Names: The name chosen by a Player Character can be more important to how others view them than most think. In a name do not use: special Characters (accents are ok), symbols, numbers, unecessary spaces. Inappropriate use of Capital Letters. Furthermore, please do not intentionally create names that have been taken already: Gandalf, Chewbacca and such. Do not give yourself a title, (Lord etc) these are given on DM authority. Please do think about the name you will use. So as an example.. the worst name you could create would be... X-_-SiR Ga|\|dAlF2003-_-X. Names as Lucky, Wish, Starbright, Wolf, Somebody are not allowed either. A name should be a name, not an item or animal, etc. Think of something originally.. first impressions are lasting impressions. DMs *will* ask you to log out or we will change it without warning. * Powergaming: If you want to level a character... go right ahead. But do not loop the same area endlessly, do not sneak past spawns to get loot, you will visit DM Central if caught. * PvP: You're welcome to PvP but it should ever only be for correct roleplay reasons. There should be no OOC reason behind it whatsoever. Furthermore, reasons such as â€œHe is evilâ€ or â€œI am evilâ€ are unacceptable. Murder for no reason is unacceptable. A wise thing to do is consult with a DM if you have doubts. Hunting down low levels for no particular reason is totally unacceptable. Consenting non roleplay PvP is to be kept to arena areas within the game. * Pickpocket: No more than 5 items from one character in the space of one server reset. If you get yourself caught the other player is entitled to take whatever action he/she deems necessary to retrieve the items. You may not pickpocket someone of a much lower level than yourself. * Metagaming is not allowed. Our definition is as follows and is not inclusive: Logging to avoid death, logging to save your character with another character. Passing items between characters that you have including giving items to friends to hold for you. * Assassin: All assassination contracts must be first cleared by a DM to ensure it's done for the correct RP reasons. Contact the DM via the forums or in game DM channel. * Player Harassment: Player Harassment is a difficult thing to define, as it covers a wide range of possibilities.Some examples of player harassment are as follows: rudeness, badgering, nagging, pestering, annoying, plaguing, troubling, persecuting, threatening, demanding. As well as more serious offences such as foul language directed in a personally attacking fashion, initiating PvP against another player for malicious reasons. It is up to the player to come forward if he/she feels she is being harassedâ€¦ screenshot evidence is a very good resource to provide a DM with. Harassment may instantly lead to being banned from the server for good. * Loss of XP, Gold and items: We will not return lost items... server crashes and the like are a fact and it happens. We would love to help you in these cases, but the best way to deal with it is to say no to everyone. * Public Swearing: DemonRealms is a family server, and we have many younger players, and many who may be offended by vulgarity. Swearing is NOT allowed. 4 letter curse words are not to be used here. Action will be taken against people who persist. Racist comments, obscene or indecent sexual language, or Out-of-Character personally attacking comments are totally disallowed and will probably ban you from the server. * Exploiting Known Bugs: When Bioware created NWN they left a huge trail of bugsâ€¦ many of these became outright exploits. Players are not allowed to take advantage of these exploits. If a player accidentally uses one it is up to the player to report it to a DM and have it dealt with. I will not go into any example of what exploits are (don't want to encourage anyone)â€¦ simply use common sense. Any Bugs/Exploits found within the actual module itself should be reported to the DM's so the appropriate action may be taken about it. Exploiting bugs may lead to a ban from the server. * Character De-levelling: We've had a number of requests to de-level characters and they are all refused. See the sticky posted in the Helpdesk forum for more. Consequences What happens if the rules are broken? * 3 Strike Rule 1. Warning from DM in game. 2. Deduction of 50 % of all your characters levels. 3. Server Ban. Each case is unique, therefore no rigid guidelines can be provided on punishments. In every case things such as previous offenses etc must be taken into consideration. Most cases will hopefully be resolved by either 1 or 2; however any DM can take action on the list if he/she deems it necessary. The DM has the final say in any case. If you feel you were treated unfairly then please post a complaint in the forums or PM/email an admin, our contact info is posted in the main portal. There will be no excuse for breaking any of these rules. They are posted here, on the server, and repeated many times. We reserve the right to modify or change these rules at any time, dynamically, on a case by case basis. Respawning and Death When you die you can wait for a resurrection or a raise dead, or you can respawn. Special Note: If you are dead when the server resets, you will still be dead and transported back to where you lay dead before after the reset. Respawn will cost you: XP: 100 per level. Gold: lvl 4-10 100 gp/lvl , lvl 11-20 200 gp/lvl , lvl 21-30 300 gp/lvl , lvl 31-40 400 gp/lvl Geography Exule This is a continent under fire. Which city will be destroyed next?! * Franser: The once mighty Franser lays in ruins after a visit from the King of the Damned. * Port Ever: The Nocent demons are invading and the town is rioting! It would be best to get out of this town as quickly as you can. To get out, you'll need a boat ticket! Where could one be?! The sparse city guard does its best to keep the uneasy population under control, but still, look out for roaming thugs! Redvale An aura of calm surrounds this continent. Is this just false hope? * Dalermon: A quaint farming community run by Mayor Durnan. See Elvith's shop for general supplies or Tolan, the town smith, for metalworked goods. The town also features a fletchery, a lovely pet shop, and the only casino in Redvale! What happens in Dalermon stays in Dalermon! * Port Dermont: Nestled along a quiet bay, Port Dermont serves as the perfect weekend getaway! Grab a seat at our authentic dwarven tavern for some tasty dwarven brews and then cross the road and shop for traditional dwarven weaponry! * The Cove: When you're looking for a true getaway, come visit The Cove! On an island all to itself, the Cove has many amenities for travelers regardless of budget. Rent a room at the inn and be pampered! Or, for those with deeper pockets, see Kilik of Kilik's Rentals and rent a seaside home for a day, week, or month! It does tend to rain in short spurts though, so bring your umbrellas! * Arangaon: The city in the Golden Forest! Arangaon boasts the best selection of weaponry and magical items available in Western Redvale! Warning: travel carefully around Arangaon as the forest is not meant for the inexperienced! In the city proper, we can guarantee your safety thanks for our experienced, dedicated, and thoughtful guard staff. Come say hello to Taron, Robert, and Jessica in the beautiful Golden Forest! If you're hurt, well, be more careful next time! * Dusk: This city was destroyed by Nocent demons. What lurks in the wastelands? * Somos: * Princess Outpost: Map Guilds Guild have played an important part in DR's history, but their relevance and importance has fluctuated over time. At times, guild play has been important in the module and at other times, it has not. * The Circle of the Raven: The original evil aligned guild led by Avasar LeChuck based in the Arangaon castle. * The Dominion: A player created blackguard guild based in New Dusk. Well known for throwing the first party on the module. The party was crashed by the Queen of the Witch Elves and chaos ensued. When New Dusk was destroyed, the Dominion's home was as well. Later on, they moved into the Arangaon castle after The Circle of the Raven had been defeated. * The Celestial Templars: The original good aligned guild led by Lukas Adler and Tyron Brown. The guild was based in the Dalermon castle and thrived in DR's early history: besting the evil guilds and other uprisings of evil in several PvP conflicts. * The Thieves Guild: Based in an abandoned tunnel hidden deep in the forest, this guild is most well known for secrecy and "The Bank Robbery". Its current status is unknown. * Knights of the Black Gauntlet: Nothing is known at this time about this guild. * Aura of Dark Sun: A recent arrival to Redvale has been the evil Aura. Moving into the Dalermon castle, the Dark Sun quickly rose to power in the area. Eventually they had overthrown all other authority in the habitable Redvale region. Over time, their interest in the region seems to have faded as their guards now only guard their castle. * The Alliance: A secretive good guild plotted by Jet Penfold and his school friends Velia Vellows and Samuel Lyons. With a hidden base somewhere in Redvale, this guild operates to spread good will and the values of The Triad to the area. To the public, the leader of this guild remains a mystery. Tips & Tricks Where to level? Your character begins their journey in Port Ever. Some choose to remain in Port Ever for quite some time (to level 5 or 6), and some choose to hurry through as quickly as possible. Regardless, once through Port Ever, most new characters end up in Dalermon and in the Cursed Graveyard just north of town until nearly level 10. For variety, the pirates (head west, south, then east again) will fill your coin purse. If you are interested in a steeper beginner challenge try the goblin cave north of the graveyard. There are, of course, various quests to complete along your path. If those options sound boring, take a trip to the Cove. Some other level 5 - 10 places to visit would be the Mansion south and east of town, the kobold cave south and west of town. Again, there are several quests to complete. Once your character approaches level 10 and above, it is time to consider taking on more challenging territory. The bugbears near Dalermon, the bugbears in Arangaon, the Scavengers near Arangaon, the undead pirates in the cove, the lizardfolk in the cove are all good choices. If you have a powerful group, consider trying werewolves just north of Arangaon or the Undead army just south of Arangaon. Into the mid-teen levels, your options begin to narrow. Werewolves and Undead army will continue to give you options, but your main choices will shift to a steady diet of orc fighting. The two orc tribes are both located east of Arangaon. As you begin to reach the end of your teens (level 16 and up), you might try to visit the giants that lie east and north of the orc tribes, but stay away from the more northern Storm giants until you are a bit more experienced or have a strong party with you. Your options begin to expand again as you reach epic levels. At level 20+, a staple is the Witch elf forest which lies to the east and south of the orc tribes. Also available is the lower mausoleum in Dalermon filled with undead. Also, in the cove, finding the underwater region by the sunken town or the earth caves through the animal caves way out in the forest would give you more choices. As you approach your later 20s, (25+), party play becomes an emphasis. The Princess Outpost east of Dalermon forest will provide a hearty challenge - make sure to take a strong party! Once you reach level 30, your choices still remain the lower mausoleum including the Eternal Golem, the Princess Outpost, but also now include The Dig and Northern Peaks. The Dig lies directly east of Arangaon and the spiders that live there are nasty. Continuing past the spiders will provide even greater party challenges and even greater rewards. Also, the Northern Peaks which can by going north and east up through the Storm Giant's territory, will give even a party of high level 30s a challenge. Puzzles and Riddles! There are many puzzles and riddles in DR. Giving away the answers would ruin the fun! Items, items, items! There are many custom items in DR. Most items place DR firmly in a medium magic setting. Of special note are the 4 custom item "sets": * Tiamats * Hekates * Ravagers * Eternal Golem. See if you can collect all the pieces! Also, in The Cove, there are chests spawn items specially designed for your character! See if you can find one of these chests. Keep looking - the items that spawn are randomly magically enhanced! Roleplaying 101 Roleplaying on DR is encouraged but not enforced. Everybody has a different style of roleplaying and there is no one true way to do it. Know that one doesn't need sit around a fire to roleplay, though that is often a nice place to do so. But, characters can roleplay in combat too! Well designed text macros that rotate periodically can liven up combat with groups if you can't seem to type fast enough! The DR forums also has an IC section where players are encouraged to post character histories or other stories. Sometimes these stories are rewarded by DMs. When participating in a DM quest, one should assume that roleplay is expected unless otherwise stated by a DM. Some general tips: * When you are dead, you cannot speak. * Characters do not actually walk around with their names floating above their heads. * Not everyone gets to be the hero - take turns! * Think of ways to stimulate others to roleplay with you, then act on those ideas. DR etiquette * Party chat is generally considered OOC (Out of character) unless otherwise directed by a DM. * // also designates out of character talk. * Logging on the server and inviting everyone to join your party probably isn't wise * If you need help, ask politely in a tell in game, or post on the forum. * Refrain from profanity at all times. * The in game message boards are generally used for roleplay. Character build advice First things first. Choose an appropriate name! (See the Rules section) Now that that's taken care of: All manner of characters can succeed on DR whether min/maxed or otherwise. Consider what type of character suits your style best and then make a choice: * Visit pulse cap's search engine and find an uber min/maxed build. * Design your own character * Improvise as you go along. Remember, any character can be powerful if you commit to spending time levelling him/her up. Losing interest in a character is the ultimate power drain. So, first find something that is dynamic, exciting for you; then decide how you want to deal with the numbers. World History The Damned Wars The Fall of Dusk The King of the Damned Faction Wars The Bank Robbery The Drug Trade Invasion of the Dark Aura Famous Citizens (PCs) Here's where you can log your character as being a part of DR. Use this format, Name: Character. Perhaps a good criteria for famous would be if the character is Level 30 or above! Try it! Eluce: Jet Penfold ylztuh: Akire Ylztuh ylztuh: Sanica Boh Kenbok: Kenbok Thistletoe ChefRobert: Ruben Buzrael: Eowung Dessa Community Overall Top 10 Forum Posters * Buzrael (Game Master) - 8388607 * Katastrofa (Lifers) - 8388607 * Proxim (Admin) - 3096 * Bytewaste (Admin) - 1748 * Kenbok (Game Master) - 1434 * tourniquet master (Members) - 1422 * MrMickS (Admin) - 1411 * RashaB (Game Master) - 1382 * Zithare (Game Master) - 1196 * Eluce (Goodie Goodies) - 1194 --TqM 09:28, 13 August 2007 (PST) Staff Admins * Bytewaste: "Module Builder" / Module builder/Scripter/Maintainer/General Admin * MrMicks: "Server/Script Guy" / Server Admin/Developer/NWNX/SQL Admin * Proxim: "Server Guy" / Server Admin/Hardware Geek * Dak: "Forum Coder" / Website Admin Builders * Frosta Inferna: "Module Builder/DM" / Module builder/Scripter/DM Dungeon Masters * RashaB (DM Mystikal) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * Kenbok (DM Kenbok) "Dungeon Master" / Area builder/DM * DMS (DM Stephen) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * ByDemonsBeDriven (DM Smoke) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * Zithare (DM Zithare) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * Xenon the Red (DM Drac) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * Vorath (DM Vorath) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master * Buzrael (DM Buzrael) "Dungeon Master" / Dungeon Master Former Staff * DM Aaron * DM Eluce * DM Oulan * DM Kex * DM Ozelo * DM Crovax * DM Zach * DM M1ke * DM Splinter * DM GregMark * DM Daniel * DM Luni * DM Kierra Links *DemonRealms Portal *DemonRealms Forum Category:Gameworlds